


Awaiting for the inevitable

by orphan_account



Series: Vent [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: self indulgent, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothingness awaits
Series: Vent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624762
Comments: 1





	Awaiting for the inevitable

The pain felt good, like he was paying his fuck ups with it. Every mistake, every wrong step he takes had to be justified. The only way to make it right was by pushing himself to the extreme. 

He hasn’t eaten for days  
His quivering body covered by clothes several sizes too big  
The blood staining the insides of them 

For a moment a flicker of happiness erupted in his brain. Just to be gone as fast as it came. 

Dread fills him, why does this has to happen? 

Nobody cares, he’s alone

He knows his death will come

He doesn’t care anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent, this may or may not reflect my mental state


End file.
